Anthony Moon wants a cup of tea
by P.W.Gates
Summary: New boy Anthony meets the new girl on the block. And a romance starts between them but will Tyler pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I decided to put my other story on hold and focus on a new one! Its about new boy Anthony Moon :) Please review I dont bite (as some of you should know) and Ideas for future chapters would be great. xx_

* * *

><p>"Dad! Tyler's being a pest to the ladies again" Anthony shouted up the stairs to Eddie who was stood up the top talking to Alfie.<p>

"Just ignore him Ant, your time will come soon enough" Eddie shouted back down, leaning on the banister.

Anthony sighed and walked back out to the pub where Tyler was flirting with Whitney, he decided to just ignore his younger brother and carry on working.

"Excuse me?"

Anthony turned.

A small girl, big blue eyes and blonde hair stood at the bar. Dressed in nothing but a ripped t-shirt, slashed jeans and scuffed boots. Her face scratched and cut. Anthony hated to see a girl hurt.

"Yes, may I help?" He said, feeling his voice go into a whisper. He was getting nervous.

"Erm do you know where the nearest doctors is?" She asked, wiping blood from her eye-brow.

"There's a first aid box in the back, I could fix you in a jiffy" He managed to regain his voice again.

She smiled.

"Alright love" Tyler said, leaning on the bar next to Anthony giving the girl a wink.

She let out a little laugh and lent in towards Tyler.

"Listen here lovey. I'm 21, just came out of Universty. I've just been attacked by my ex and I want your brother to fix me up not you" She gave him a smug smile and patted his cheek before ambling towards the door, followed by Anthony who stuck his tounge out at him.

* * *

><p>Noticing that she was struggling to walk, Anthony stood beside her.<p>

"Lean on me" He offered her his arm.

"Thanks" She blushed as she weakly held onto the banister.

"I'm Anthony by the way" He said as the reached the middle step.

"I'm Georgie"

When they reached the top of the stairs, Anthony ended up carrying Georgie into the lounge and laying her down on the sofa.

Before returning with a bandage, bowl of water and a cloth. Georgie sat up making room for Anthony to tend to her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" Georgie said, as Anthony tied the knot on the bandage around her foot which he had on the edge of his leg.<p>

He smiled, taking her foot off and sliding it gently back into her boot.

"Are you staying around here?" He asked as Georgie stood up, brushing herself off and picking up her handbag. Anthony stood up, standing close together.

"Yes. If you must know Im staying at the B&B with my older sister" Georgie wrapped her arms around his waist.

Anthony went red slightly, placing his hands on her elbows.

Their lips met with a little click.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled apart, Georgie's faced flushed. Anthony could only let out a sigh of happiness.

"I think my sister will be wondering where I am" Georgie said hurridly, passing by Anthony only return seconds later to peck him on the cheek and then finally leave.

Anthony stood in the middle of the room, quietly collecting his thoughts of what had just happened. He hadnt had a kiss since a girl called Evie kissed him when he was 13 in high school.

"Alright son?" Eddie said, standing in the doorway. Anthony turned and smiled.

"Any chance you could let me take part in the boxing match tomrrow night?"

Eddie lent on the doorframe thinking about Anthony's sudden proposal.

"Let me think about yeah son. I'll tell you in an hour or so" Eddie said, giving Anthony a small smile and departed to go back downstairs to Tyler's shouting.

* * *

><p>"One round and then Tyler takes over" Eddie told his sons that evening as they were sat watching Total Wipeout on BBC One in the lounge.<p>

"No no no no! I'm doing one then Ant takes over" Tyler protested and Anthony nodded in agreement; "He stronger than me anyway" Tyler admitted painfully as Anthony placed a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Why thank-you little bro" Anthony remarked sarcasticly, ruffling Tyler's hair.

Eddie sighed. "Maybe"

Anthony smiled as him and Tyler shared triumphant glances.

"I said "maybe" boys" Eddie said, marching out of the room.

"So how'd it go with you and that girl?" Tyler asked, as one of contestants crashed into the mud.

"Well she's called Georgie"

"Oooo" Tyler cut in

Anthony shot him a look "She's staying around here with her sister"

"Even better"

"Why?" Anthony said, getting confused.

"Where's she staying?"

"The B&B. Why?"

Tyler shot off the sofa.

"What do you think your doing Tyler Isaac Moon?" Anthony said, leaning over the back of the sofa to talk to his brother who stood on the step.

"Well Anthony Phillp Moon I'm going to invite her to the match tomrrow night"

"Dont you even dare!" Anthony protested.

But it was too late Tyler had already jumped down the stairs and left

"And what if I dont make it out?" He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler jogged across the square to the B&B where Georgie was standing in the doorway talking to someone who looked like to be her older sister.

"Excuse me?" Tyler said, standing in the passage.

"Yeah" the other girl spoke.

"Its alright sis, its Anthony's brother. What do you want?" Georgie said, walking towards Tyler.

Tyler went silent. "Oh sorry. Erm I was wondering if you and your sister here would like to come to the boxing match tomrrow night?"

Georgie thought about it for a mintue before turning to her sister. "How about it eh Vanessa?"

Vanessa nodded before Georgie turned back to Tyler.

"And tell Anthony that I send him all the best" Georgie winked at Tyler before walking back to her sister.

Tyler turned back onto the square and walked back towards the Vic until a girl came running past him and seemed exteremly upset so he decided to go after her.

He turned corner to see Michael holding her up against the wall, so Tyler hid behind the opposite wall to listen.

"Just let me go Michael!" She screamed.

"You little toerag what do you think your doing here?" Michael growled.

The girl wriggled against him.

"I came to see my father!"

And with those words Michael stormed off and went off in the oppsite direction, leaving the girl cowering on the ground.

Tyler walked towards her and bent down beside her.

"You alright love?" He asked, rubbing her back.

The girl looked up, big green eyes, green and blue bowler cap, blue skinny jeans, red coverse trainers and rolling stones t-shirt.

"Alfie?" Tyler said, in disbelief.

"Big bro" Alfie whispered, her voice going hoarse.

Tyler helped her up and guided her towards the vic.

* * *

><p>"Anthony? Dad? Anyone in?" Tyler said as he and Alfie reached the top of the stairs.<p>

"What is it?" Anthony said, appearing from the lounge. "Fifi" he smiled in disbelief.

Alfie smiled. "Ant"

"Come 'ere then" Alfie ran towards her brother and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"What the devil is going on up here?" Eddie said, with that everyone turned. Alfie's eyes widened, her throat turned dry.

"Fifi?" Eddie smiled.

"Alright you old beggar!" Alfie smiled running toward her Dad for a hug.

"Come on the films starting in a mintue" Anthony annouced and all of them walked to the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't beleive it was the husband!" Tyler said, as they turned back the channel just as The Cube was starting on ITV2.

"I always thought it was the missus" Alfie smiled, and everyone burst into laughter.

Anthony, Tyler and Francesca were seperated from Alfie when she was born because her mother went on the run with her leaving Alfie with no contact of either her brothers and sister and father.

"Anyone for a drink?" Tyler said, getting off the sofa.

"Go on then" Anthony smiled.

"None for me son, I've got to get back to the shop" Eddie said getting up and departing.

"Alfie?"

"Just a glass of water ought'a do"

Tyler nodded before departing leaving Anthony to talk with Alfie.

"Fifi?" Anthony put a supportive arm over his sister's shoulder.

Alfie nodded.

"Tyler said you were running. Why?"

Alfie pleaded with her brother before getting off the sofa to get her bag then to sit back down. She unzipped bag, searching through clothes. And the she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Anthony.

"Go on open it" She pleaded, thrusting the envelope into his hands.

Anthony did so, ripping the top off and pulling the peice of paper out.

"I think it's best if you and Tyler read it alone" Alfie insisted patting the back of her brother's hand.

Anthony nodded, placing a light kiss on his sister's forehead before leaving and taking the letter with him.

* * *

><p>"What does the letter say?" Tyler said sitting down beside his brother.<p>

"erm...it says" Anthony stuttered.

"Oh let me read it you woffaling baffoon" Tyler took the letter out of Anthony's hands.

"Anthony & Tyler" Tyler cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to say that my visit wont be a flying one, as I'm in the deepest trouble that anyone could discribe" Tyler gave his brother a worried look.

"What does she mean?" Anthony was getting conserned.

"Shhh...I'm getting there!" "I stole some money from Mum just so I could get a ticket on the tube to be here. The police dont know a thing and I don't want my Mum knowing. Just remember I love you both very much. Fifi"

"Well...that was unexpected" Anthony let out a huge sigh.

"Unexpected alright" Tyler confirmed.

"Do you think we could help her?" Anthony said, taking the letter back.

"Well your her favourite brother...so maybe you could help" Tyler said.

"And your her brother too y'know Ty so she needs both of us"

* * *

><p>Alfie hit Michael in the face once and he fell to the floor of the pub and Alfie bent down beside him, grabbing his collar and punching him repeatedly.<p>

"Don't you even dare Michael!" Alfie shouted, punching Michael's stomache then standing up.

Tyler and Anthony ran out to see what all the fuss was.

"Don't just stand there!" Tyler shouted, just as he and Anthony shared glances.

Anthony stepped throught the crowd and pulled Alfie off Michael.

"Shes mental" Michael protested.

"You're the mental one down here!" Alfie shouted.

And Anthony dragged Alfie up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that all about!" Anthony shouted, pushing Alfie into the lounge.

Alfie looked at her brother, tears in her eyes, pleading him to stop.

"Sorry Fif. I shouldnt have said that" Anthony took his sister into his arms, stroking her short, brown curly hair.

Alfie gripped tighter onto her brother petrified of loosing him, she started crying.

"Fif? Whats wrong?" Anthony held his sister at arm's legnth.

Alfie shook her head and dismissed the situation by waving her hand, stepping away from her brother to stand by the window. Anthony followed standing behind her.

"I always told you that I'd be two steps behind you" Anthony placed his hands over his sister's shoulders.

"And that I'd always be one step in front" Alfie sobbed, moving the net curtain.

"What's Michael doing?" She said, wiping her tears.

"Being scary Michael I guess" Anthony said.

The door knocked, Anthony and Alfie turned and Kat appeared in the doorway.

"Anthony love. Theres a young lady downstairs for you" Kat smiled, before Anthony passed her to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Georgie" Anthony said, as reached he reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"You're suprized to see me" Georgie smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"No, no. I'm just happy to see you whats up?" He smiled, placing his arms around her waist.

Georgie beckoned him closer.

"I'm coming to that match weather you like it or not and I'll be with you in that ambulance. I promise" She told him, before kissing him gently.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And she departed.

**P.S I need ideas for the fight which is the next chapter. And thanks to Kerry :) x x**

**Go on review why dont ya! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Part One

The day came, Anthony went to the training room early with Christan so he could practice a little more before the match tonight as he was doing four rounds and Tyler one.

"Come on son! Put your back into it!" Christan shouted as Anthony punched him nearly twenty times and wasnt knocking Christan to the ground.

"I...can't...do...this! shit!" Anthony fell to the ground in agony just as Alfie and Eddie came into the room.

"Ant!" Alfie cried, dropping her bag on the floor and climbing through the ropes into the ring to tend to her brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christan said, bending down beside his injured trainee.

Anthony nodded weakly.

"Oh no he dosent Christan! I'll beat the bloke up if I have to"Alfie protested, looking up at Christan.

"Our Fif can deffo pack a punch when she needs to" Tyler said, walking in from the changing rooms.

Eddie looked Tyler in curiousty then at Alfie.

"Alf?"

"Dad"

"Can you box?"

"Only a little, only what Andy tought me scarborough. But enough to knock someone out" Alfie admitted, not taking her eyes off Anthony who was fading in and out. Though she maybe be skinny and 4ft 10 she could still pack and punch when she wanted too. Anthony and Tyler knew that.

"Show me" Jack said, appearing from the office.

Alfie nodded, Christan helped Anthony out of the ring before getting back in to challenge Alfie.

Waiting, Alfie took off her doctor who style blazer, wrapped her hands in bandages and with that Christan had got back in the ring.

"Just one thing before we start" Christan said, as Alfie was taking a sip of water from her waterbottle."What hand do you use?"

Alfie swallowed her drink. "I'm left handed" She admitted, handing her watterbottle to Eddie who looked at his youngest daughter worringly.

"Trust me Dad. I've faced worse than Christan" Alfie assured her father.

And with that Alfie turned to Christan.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

**P.S I'm Alfie :D xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Part Two

"I'm sure you wont want to mess with me now" Alfie panted, she stood in the oppositte side of the ring with Tyler by her side. Christan shook his head.

"No" he panted, getting of the ring with Alfie and Tyler doing the same seconds later.

"I told you I'd be able to do it" Alfie sat inbetween her Dad and Anthony.

"Your my little girl Fifi. I don't want to see you hurt" Eddie placed his hand ontop of Alfie's.

"Dad honestly. I grew up on a council estate with hoddies, I've been in riots before and I've come out with nothing but a nose bleed. I felt safe when I went to to Boxing club because it was a place where I could interact and make new friends" Alfie told her father.

"But just remember that you're big bros and big sister are around to look out for you" Anthony said, putting his arm over Alfie's shoulder.

Jack looked at his watch. "Only 3 hours to go lads!" He shouted.

Anthony and Tyler let out a huge groan.

"Do we have too?" Tyler moaned.

"And my head hurts" Anthony cried.

"Not giving up are we?" Alfie said, picking up her bag and walking out of the gym until she knocked into Georgie.

"Sorry love are you alright?" Georgie asked, as Alfie brushed her hands off.

Alfie turned. "You're Anthony's girlfriend right?"

Georgie laughed. "Not exactly. We met yesterday, but if he makes out of the match either in an ambulance or alive then I'll ask him out. How do you know him?"

Alfie encourged Georgie to walk with her. "He's my older brother, my favourite brother to be exact. We havnt been in contact for the past 5 years"

Georgie stopped outside the mintue mart. "I've been apart from my sister for the past 5 years because of Universty. Why you?" She going in with Alfie following behind.

"My Mum" is all she had to say.

"Ah. I'm sorry." Georgie said, picking up a pint of milk and putting it on the counter.

Alfie's phone rang. She looked at Georgie, pulling her phone out.

"It's my Dad I sorta have to take this" Alfie said, walking out of the shop and waiting.

Alfie pressed the green button.

"Dad?"

"Alfie sweetie. You're going to have to do two rounds"

"Thats fine Paps I have no objections"


	8. Chapter 6: Part Three

"And that's the end of round one!" Jack shouted over the speaker as Christan declared that the opponant was out. Alfie fell to her corner where her father and Anthony were waiting. Anthony handed his sister her waterbottle and she took a quick swig.

"One more round to go and then you can get changed" Eddie caressed his daughter, her nose was bleeding, she'd chipped a tooth, her eyes were black and blue. She'd never thought she'd be like this before, but she found it fun and exiting.

"Dad?"

"Yes darling?"

"Round Two!" Jack shouted, before Alfie could tell her father something. She sighed before standing up. Eddie and Anthony left the ring.

"Come on Fifi!" Tyler shouted as Alfie opponant threw the first punch and Alfie ducked before punching him in the stomach and running around him and kicking him down in the back. Before turning him over and punching him repeatedly.

"You think you can do better than this eh Michael?" Alfie growled, punching him harder.

Alfie stood up and stumbled towards her side of the ring.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anthony sat in the changing rooms, wrapping his hands in bandages until there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Yeah?" He shouted, the door opened and Georgie stuck her head through.

"Hey" She smiled, shutting the door.

Anthony blushed slightly, Georgie never looked so beautiful since he first saw her in her ripped t-shirt, slashed jeans and scuffed boots. She now was dressed in a black shoulder dress with pink and orange flowers, her hair in big ringlets and black high-heels.

"You look beautiful" He smiled, holding out his hand for her. She took it and sat beside him.

"You're little sisters doing really well out there" Georgie said, putting one arm over his shoulder and still holding Anthony's hand.

"I keep watching from the window, she's doing better than I will and she's only what 13!" Anthony admitted, bringing himself to tears.

"Hey, listen. I'm here, you are going to be alright. I'll be by your side in that ambulance and thats a promise" Georgie ran her fingers through his hair.

"Promise?"

And Georgie kissed him to ceal it.

* * *

><p>"Round three!" Jack shouted, as Alfie left the building with Eddie at her side and Anthony jumped into the ring followed by Tyler.<p>

"Alfie's black and blue, Dad's taken her back to the Vic to clean up. You can and will do this Anthony Phillp Moon!" Tyler told his brother firmly slapping him gently like Georgie had on their first meeting.

Anthony nodded and took a deep breath before standing up.

Tyler departed from the ring, Georgie took a seat next to Vannessa.

"You alright sis?" Vannessa said, touching the back of Georgie's hand which she snatched back and gave her sister a look.

* * *

><p>THWAK! Anthony thumped Michael to the ground and bent beside him.<p>

"That's for making Fifi black and blue!" Anthony shouted.

THUMP! Michael had overpowered him and knocked him out.

Georgie let out an anguised scream and rose from her seat, before climbing over the ropes and into the ring closley followed by Tyler.

"Call an ambulance!" Georgie looked at Tyler tears falling from her eyes.

Tyler dialed 999.

* * *

><p>The paramedics wheeled Anthony out with Georgie holding his hand, refusing to leave his side until nessasary.<p>

"Ty! What happened?" Alfie shouted, running towards her brother. "Is that Anthony?" Alfie's bottom lip started to wobble.

Tyler nodded, walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around.

"Don't worry sis. He's got Georgie with him"


	9. Chapter 7

Eddie paced around the waiting room, Tyler sat with his head in his hands with Georgie and Alfie comforting eachother.

"Dad, tell me that Ant's going to get out?" Alfie said between sobs.

Eddie turned and looked at his daughter. Her eyes still black and blue, she still had her bloody bandages around her hands from where her nuckles had bled, she looked like she'd come out of a mosh pit at a Foo Fighters gig at the O2.

"He'll get out alright!" Tyler insisted. "And if he dosent then I'll make Michael pay, he got you both in this state anyway"

There was a knock at the door and everyone just froze like ice.

"Is there someone who'd like to see Anthony first he's come round. Maybe a girlfriend or sister?" the Nurse said, standing in the doorway.

Georgie stood up in an instant. "I'm his girlfriend"

Eddie's eyes widened, Tyler stood there in shock and Alfie sat there with a huge grin on her face.

The Nurse nodded and stood aside so that Georgie could get by, she walked with Georgie to Anthony's room.

"I can take it from here thankyou" Georgie insisted, opening the door and stepping inside.

"G? Is that you?" Anthony groaned.

"I'm here baby and I'm not leaving you" Georgie stepped forward, sitting at his bedside and taking his hand.

"G?" Anthony struggled to sit up but did with pain.

"Yes babe?"

"Be mine?"

Georgie smiled. "Always"

Anthony smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'll stab him if I have too!" Tyler shouted, running his fingers through his hair.<p>

"Do you want me to bury the body?" Alfie joked.

"There will be no stabbing and no hiding bodies you too and thats enough" Eddie put a stop between Alfie and Tyler's violent jokes.

"Dad! Our brother is in there black and blue and I'll make Michael pay in any shape or form!" Tyler snapped.

"But look what he did to your sister! Black and blue! Bloody nuckles! She looks like Carrie Bradshaw only hungover!" Eddie shouted.

"Don't let anybody remind me" Alfie groaned.


	10. Chapter 8

The next few days were painful; Anthony got out of hosptial three days after all the comotion; Alfie went back to school painfully; Tyler starting plotting revenge on Michael; Eddie took three days off to help Georgie tend to his 2nd eldest son.

"Just stay still you fidget bum!" Georgie laughted, placing a slip of gouse over Anthony's split eyebrow. Anthony kept shifting at the pain surrounding his eye.

"It hurts George. Please babe just stop!" Anthony wined, batting Georgie insistant hand away.

"No, your going to end up with a split eyebrow if you aint lucky!" Georgie smiled, quickly putting the slip on his eyebrow so Anthony couldnt complain.

"You're evil! But I guess I love you" Anthony pulled Georgie's hand, making her fall ontop of him. Her head laying on his chest, still laughing.

"Of course you should love me" Georgie smiled, her fingers intertwined with Anthony's.

The pair looked at eachother, sharing weak glances.

"Thanks for appearing when I needed you" Anthony caresed Georgie's still very curles.

Georgie looked at him. "I was at your side in the ambulance like I promised"

"I knew you'd stay with me" Anthony felt his voice go into a whisper.

* * *

><p>"Morning Fif" Eddie said, looking up from his newspaper as Alfie walked into the kitchen.<p>

Alfie was in a state. Her short brown curles had flown as if she'd had an electric shock, her eyelids still black, she had a big purple bruise on her left cheek and her bandages still wrapped around her hands but bloody.

"Morning Pa" Alfie sat down with a groan beside her father at the table before pouring herself a cup of milk.

"You know you wanted to ask me something last night?"

Alfie nodded weakly.

"What was it?"

"Honestly Dad, I dont remember right now" Alfie groaned.

* * *

><p>"G?" Anthony grasped her hand as she was standing up.<p>

"Baby?"

"I love you"

Georgie smiled and sat down at Anthony's feet.

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 9

Alfie walked to school with Ben, Abi and Liam. Talking about the usual: homework; detentions; teachers; bullying and getting stalked by the year 11s.

"Who had a good summer?" Abi asked, who was linked arms with Alfie.

"Not me" Groaned Ben. He'd been away staying with his Gran.

"It was alright" said Liam glumly. "No proper adults in the house so were practicly free"

"Alfie?"

Alfie looked up from her phone, she was texting Anthony.

"Yeah it was alright I guess I spent most of it on the run. With my old school bag with clothes, essentals and something to give to my brothers and some money but I only got here three days ago" Alfie admitted, sitting on the wall inbetween Ben and Liam.

"So where did you get your school stuff then?" Abi asked, nosely.

"My brothers took me shopping in central London yesterday just before the match"

Alfie's blackberry bleeped.

_Arse 2 school. I c you ;) A x_

"Who was that?" Liam asked.

"Anthony"

"Oh how is he?" Abi asked.

"He's fine. Dad's gone back to work today leaving Georgie to nurse him"

"Georgie?" Ben said.

"Yeah shes Ant's new girlfriend"

"Oooo" They all went.

"Morning All" Anthony appeared with Georgie on his arm.

Liam, Ben and Abi left telling Alfie they'd catch up with her later.

"Ant, Georgie" Alfie put a peice of hair to behind her ear.

"Come on you school. You dont want to be seen around your big bro and his girlfriend all day"

"I dont want to go to school looking like this" Alfie said, refering to her state. Her hair even though brushed was still fly away, her eye lids slowly going purple and the bruise on her cheek getting bigger and blacker.

Anthony examined his sister for awhile before guiding her back to the Vic with Georgie holding his arm supportivly.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why you <em>really<em> dont want to go to school" Anthony insisted, standing in the doorway of his sister's newly decorated bedroom.

"Honestly Ant, I just feel like once I get through those gates I'll collapse" Alfie kept her eyes on her laptop screen.

Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed and his sisters side, facing her.

"Well looking at a computer screen wont help" Anthony said, shutting the lid slightly.

Alfie sighed and put her laptop to the end of the bed.

"What really happened on the council estate. Where you lived?" Anthony insisted on bringing up the subject, wanting to know how his baby sister surived all these years.

Alfie looked at her hands. "I'll tell you on one conditon"

Anthony nodded.

"This stays between me and you"

"I wouldnt dare"

Anthony touched the back of his sisters hand.

"Mum ran away with me. Not wanted Dad to ever find us, thinking that he'd take me away from her. I was around 10 when I started going to the boxing club. It was a place where I could escape from her; a place to make friends. But I decided to run when the doctor told me that Mum had a disorder, I couldnt cope. A girl of my age! I had to get away" Alfie started to cry, Anthony gripped onto her hand encourging her to carry on.

"I took her credit card and went to withdraw enough money for a train ticket. I got and the tube and well...here I am" Alfie wiped away her tears.

"You're safe now babysis. No one is going to hurt you and thats a promise" Anthony gripped onto Alfie's hand tighter.

"Ant?"

"Babysis?"

"How much do you love Georgie?"

Anthony thought for a mintue, he'd been with Georgie for adleast three or four weeks now.

"I guess I love her alot why?"

"Just curious" Alfie let out a small smile.

"Alfie August Moon are you saying?"

Alfie laughed.

"Nothing brother dearest" Alfie smiled uncontrolably, between laughing.

"Alfie August!"

"Anthony Phillp!" Alfie fell into hysterical laughter.

"Your mental you are!" Anthony started laughing.


	12. Chapter 10

_I'm going to start giving Georgie a dark storyline where she gets involved with Michael and the Moons race against time to rescue her. Its going to be over five or six chapters it runs between Anthony and Georgie's POV and I'm desperado for ideas. x_

* * *

><p>Anthony sat with Alfie and Kat on the sofa, Anthony and Alfie both nearly recovered from their ordeal on Sunday and Kat was warn out from running around after Tommy all day. Alfie was texting Ben whilst Kat and Anthony were watching the Cube on ITV2.<p>

_Do we have any homework? B x_

_Dont think so...I may be in your sets. But not your year. A x_

_Maths? B x_

_Erm (Alfie does not think about Maths but getting herself through it) A x_

_Doesnt look like it (Ben likes Maths and wants to get through it) B x_

"Who's that you textin Alf?" Kat asked.

"Ben"

"Ooo your boyfriend is he?"

Alfie gave her brother a look. "No he is not my boyfriend! He's two years older than me!"

"Well thats that one sorted" Anthony smiled.

"Well you two I'm going to serve. Ant?"Kat got up to leave.

"Its alright Kat, I think Fif needs me"

Kat nodded before departing fully.

"What were you on about earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Alfie put her blackberry on the table.

"About if I loved Georgie"

"Oh that! I was just mucking bro" Alfie laughed, snuggling to her brother.

"No honestly I love her I just dont think its that easy yet"

Alfie sighed. "Bro I'm old enough for you to say the word, I may laugh at it but I know its sometimes serious"

"What I mean is. It's too early in this realtionship to have sex right now"

"I see...you obviously care about her"

"Of course"

* * *

><p>It had gotten dark within the sqaure, it was half past 10. Georgie had just finished her shift at R&amp;R, usually her and Vannessa would walk home together but the sisters had a row just before Georgie went to work.<p>

She was just about to enter the B&B, when a big blow fell to her head and she fell to the ground cold. She was dragged to a black van where she taken a place unknown, Georgie awoke in an old warehouse basement.

All she could do was cry, no one could hear her. No one would know she was there.

Or did they?


	13. Chapter 11

**_Georgie's POV._**

All I could do was sit and cry. My head was bleeding, I could feel it and my hair was smothered in it.

I pulled out my phone and was lucky that signal could be picked up. I wanted to call for help, but I feared he'd come back and hurt me.

Anthony had warned me that there was a fued between Michael and Eddie, but what did this have to do with me! I'm his brother's girlfriend for christ's sake!

I decided I'd had enough so I texted Anthony to tell him I was alright and what was going on. I didnt want him to panic once he found out what Michael was doing to me.

_A, I love you. Michael's taken me, I'm terrified out of my wits. When you get this alert the police. G xx_

I pressed send before, slipping my phone quickly back into my pocket.

"Georgie-porgey came out to play and all the boys ran away"

He joked walking towards me.

"Shut up Michael!" I screamed.

"Atah, no one can hear you remember"

I stayed quiet.

"Good girl"

"What do you want from me Michael?" I said, standing up preparing run.

"It doesnt matter" He insisted, pushing me back down.

Once he left the room by phone bleeped. I pulled it out, I didnt reconize the number but read the text.

_Georgie. Its Alfie. Anthony's flipped out :/ me and Ty have tried calming him. He doesnt want the police involved incase Michael goes like mental. Hang in there! Alfie x_

I smiled. I wasnt alone not anymore.


	14. Chapter 12

**_Anthony's POV_**

My head in my hands.

I couldn't control my tears; it was breaking my heart that Michael had taken her.

"She'll live mate" Tyler said, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. Keep talking, who knows what Michael's capable of"

"Guys! Anthony's phone's ringing and it's Michael!"

Me and Tyler shot from the lounge and into the kitchen.

Dad joined us, before shutting the door.

We all sat down, Alfie pressed the green button then speaker.

"Michael, its Alfie"

There was a long pause.

"Ah my little sister! Where's Anthony"

"Stop torturing him Michael!" Dad spoke up.

"Hi Dad" His slimey voice, kicking in.

"Look all Anthony's wants to know if she's alright. Let him talk to her" Tyler pleaded, the consern in his voice for me and Georgie.

The we could hear a sharp wimper and slight scream of pain.

"A?" We could hear, my eyes shot wide.

"G, I'm here baby" I assured her.

"Anthony just me out!" She screamed and all we could hear was another sharp scream.

"Michael! What are you doing!" I shouted.

"She wont get harmed Anthony"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Georgie's POV<em>**

I layed on the stone cold floor.

My body black and blue, my eyes bruised.

Michael was trying to scare Anthony but I'd forgotten that he had a gun (as he was threatening me with it earlier)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anthony's POV<strong>_

__"Stop it Michael! Ant's crying!" Alfie shouted, defending my corner.

"Do as I say in the next hour and Georgie won't get hurt"

I shot out of the chair.

"Michael what do you want us to do?" Tyler said.

"Alfie?"

"Michael" Alfie growled, getting angrier by the second.

"I want you to get into that boxing ring and injur your brother!"

Alfie's face flew into rage. "No! Michael! No!"

We heard Georgie wimper and a trigger being pulled.

"Michael let me talk to her!" I shouted.

"Anthony!" she screamed.

And then the phone went dead.


	15. Chapter 13

**_Anthony's POV_**

Alfie switched off my phone, she looked at me and sighed.

"Michael could do anything from this point onwards" Tyler told us.

"You said it" Dad sighed.

"Anthony I could always phone my mate's Dad is in the force. He could help us out" Alfie touched my arm, supportivly.

"No Alfie, I need to do this"I stood up and walked out, taking my leather jacket with me.

I rang Michael again.

"Hello?"

"Michael, where are you? Alfie's scared half to death, tell me where Georgie is?" I begged walking down, Turpin Road to the tube.

"Anthony, the werehouse just off edge of the square" someone whispered as I heard a pole drop onto a cold floor.

I slipped my phone into my jacket pocket and ran down towards the tube, not caring weather I had a ticket or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Georgie's POV<em>**

I sat there, blood on my hands. His head bleeding all over the floor, the brass pole next to him, I pulled out my phone and texted Anthony.

_I'm safe. Dnt worry. Love you xx_

Tears started falling down my cheeks. I'd killed him.


End file.
